For you only
by Dante 101
Summary: He wonders if the emotions in his heart would stop raging with one another? ApaGgi with some Apajow. Rated M for certain reasons. All reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Right I thought I was done with the story for good but an angel gave me some help and here I am, and I'm back with a revised story. I just hope the new story is better than the last (crosses fingers in hope).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Ggio Vega loved Apache. Deeply. Passionately.

He had other things in his mind that he cared for, of course. His duties to his Espada, his friends and rivals. But, for a long time, love had never even crossed his mind. Ggio was, after all, an Arrancar. "Love" just wasn't something Arrancar did or even thought about too often, if at all. And even then, he certainty never thought he would fall for the tomboyish Fracción. After all, he'd known her for quite some time; they'd trained together, usually straight into the ground; they'd been there to patch each other up and stagger home from the training compound leaning on each other for support. They'd been more like old friends for a long, long time.

But there was no denying that Ggio loved her. He was far, far past friendship by now.

What was it about Apache that Ggio loved?

It was nearly everything about her that he loved. The way she walked, spoke, dressed. Her dark blue hair like the most perfect night skies here at home, her shimmering sapphire-topaz eyes… her smile… her mind, body, heart and soul. Everything.

He took a moment to contemplate those eyes. Sapphire blue, like the stillest waters on Earth, representing the rare moments of calm her nature allowed. The fiery gold, like a raging fire, spoke easily of her more regular personality: impulsive and high-spirited, quick to act. There were several people who noticed that, he mused, his thoughts becoming quieter, deeper. He, however, believed that the blue symbolized ocean, fast-moving, ever-changing water. The yellow, its constant opposite, the sun.

She was part doe, Ggio thought to himself, and does are supposed to be beautiful and graceful, admired for such qualities as well as their resilience and agile, never-tiring speed. Not to say that there was no one in Las Noches who was more beautiful. Surely there were a few, at least.

But in his eyes, Apache was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, the most perfect person in the world; and she  
became even more beautiful when she activated her resurrection. Every time he saw her, his heart skipped two beats just to stare.

Yes, Ggio loved Apache. Deeply, madly, passionately, and to the exclusion of all else at some times. But, at the same time, he also hated her with an almost equal passion. No matter how beautiful, intelligent, or powerful, there was something about that he hated so bitterly it choked him to even think about it, made him so angry he could barely see.

He hated her for the fact that she chose Grimmjow instead of him.

He had never gotten along with the Sexta Espada during the time he knew him. Grimmjow was arrogant, perverted and rude, and nobody ever stood up to him because of his rank. Even Aizen wasn't much help, always just saying "panthers will be panthers," and that he'd "eventually grow out of it." Yeah. Right.

He had heard from Tesla that Grimmjow had taken his beloved Apache as his girl. Of course he didn't believe it, thought he was being screwed with. Surely not…? So Ggio had gone to Apache's quarters to ask, just to make sure. Maybe now he could work up the courage to as her himself? But on his way there he saw that Tesla had been telling the truth.

He saw that Grimmjow had Apache pinned against the wall and they were kissing, heedless of who saw them and completely lost in the moment. To his shock and horror he saw that Apache was kissing Grimmjow back with the same ferocity. Ggio felt himself getting psychically ill and slunk away, sliding down against a wall and shaking his head in consternation.

His first thought when he saw the two together was to go over there and beat the living crap out of Grimmjow for kissing Apache. _His_ Apache. But he knew he couldn't do that; never mind that Grimmjow was stronger than him so he had no chance against the bastard. He'd never so much as _kissed_ Apache; how was he supposed to "defend her honor" when—though it pained him to admit this—that honor wasn't, never had been his to defend?

His heart had shattered like glass at that thought, settling in the bottoms of his lungs so that he couldn't breathe without a tearing, stinging pain. Not only was she giving herself to someone that was _not_ him, he couldn't do anything about it, because he'd been too afraid to approach her about becoming his, in the first place!

Over time, his feelings toward Grimmjow had grown ever stronger until he started to develop an intense hatred for Apache, as well. After all, it wasn't long until his hurting and broken heart turned against her, guilty by association for taking his happiness away.

After that fateful moment Ggio had completely avoided Apache; he did not want her to see the pain and sorrow she had caused him, even though it stung a little that now he couldn't see her at all; even if she did belong to someone else, it still made him happy to see her sometimes. But there were other, deeper reasons that Ggio couldn't spend any time around her at all. They'd known each other for so long, it was easy for Apache to read him like an open book. He did not want her to see the tears that he was still crying; his pain and sorrow, no matter the cause, were his and his alone to bear.

Sometimes, he would daydream about what it would be like if Apache had chosen him  
instead of Grimmjow. How happy they would have been together, and how much better suited they were for eachother.

Despite his bitter feelings toward Apache, he couldn't stop loving her and he would go to any length to see her happy… even if it was with that sadistic bastard, who didn't deserve her, and was cruel, and crude, and had probably already taken her back to his domain and—Ggio groaned aloud. He wasn't getting anywhere with those thoughts.

As long she was happy, then Ggio was happy, too.

If Grimmjow ever hurt Apache… he hoped that would never happen, for he knew that if it ever did then he would personally kill Grimmjow himself; he would die trying, just to make that bastard feel even a fraction of the pain dealt to his beloved. His beloved who he could never love, was doomed to hate bitterly because of what she'd done. What he'd made her do.

Ggio would always loved and hate Apache until the day he died.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review and no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is chapter 2. It's also revised. Please read and review and I mean it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Ggio sighed as he retrieved his zanpakuto from the floor once again.

Ever since that fateful day Ggio had changed. He would hardly eat, sleep, though he stayed in his room for long stretches, sometimes not leaving for days until someone called for him to do something, and then slinking right back to his quarters and falling into a restless, fitful sleep filled with nightmares.

He'd become completely devoid of emotion, cold and harsh even to those who'd always been his friends. It wouldn't have been a stretch to say that Ggio was almost as bad as Ulquiorra. The only difference was that Ulquiorra, in the dark of night, sat in his room and cut himself with a razor blade that he kept obsessively clean. Ggio hadn't fallen that far just yet.

His fellow Fracción and even Barragan tried to get Ggio out of his new mood, but to no avail. At one point, Barragan had even _ordered_ Ggio to "cheer up". His Fraccion had just looked at him sadly, replied "Yes, Your Majesty," and slipped back off to his room. The other Fraccion asked what was causing his strangeness but Ggio would just ignore them. Some of them even threatened to beat the crap out of him if he didn't start talking—like that would help—but he would just slink off to his favorite spot and sit there for hours on end. His emotionless attitude started to affect other Arrancar as well; whenever he came into a room, they just left, not even bothering with him anymore after a while. A few started to call him Ulquiorra junior as he acted, most of the time, like a carbon-copy of the Espada Cuatra. Ggio didn't care at all about what they said. Why should he? Not like it mattered, anyway.

The only person Ggio talked to was Ulquiorra, ironically enough; he seemed to be the only one who understood. He told him about everything about how he felt about Apache, about seeing Apache and Grimmjow together. Everything. Ulquiorra, strangely, listened; murmuring that Grimmjow was trash and that Apache was becoming trash herself for continuing to love that bastard. When he said that, Ggio almost contradicted him. He came so close to saying something back, but his hate was just too strong. Although Ulquiorra had agreed that Ggio should kill Grimmjow if he ever hurt Apache, he agreed that the younger man would never stand a chance. Then he said something surprising.

"If you decide to go through with this, at any time, call upon me. I'll help you."

Ggio had nodded and thanked him profusely for the help, and then Aizen had called for Ulquiorra to have one of their "special chats". Groaning about still being sore from last night, Ulquiorra had levered himself up and shooed Ggio away, and that had been the end of the conversation. He had help when he needed it.

Nowadays Ggio had tired of his room, and would just sit under the shade of some ruins even though it was perpetual night here, not going out in the open unless it was absolutely necessary. He would fling his zanpakuto like a throwing knife at one of the pillars, for hours on end until late at night. Most would say that's it's a stupid and boring task but Ggio didn't care at all. It was something to do that didn't require thinking.

He had just picked up his zanpakuto and was about to throw it again when a voice behind him said, "Oh, so there you are." Ggio froze. He knew that voice and he turned around to see Apache smirking at him, slowly making her way toward him and still speaking. At last, the one he saw every night in his dreams, right here, real...

But at that moment, all Ggio could feel was a sense of coldness towards her for what she had done.

"So Vega, all you do these days is just screwing around, wasting time throwing your own sword at a pillar." She shrugged, still smirking. "If it were me I'd be doing something much more worthwhile. Training, maybe. You look so weak, like you haven't been training. Getting lazy?" Ggio could guess that she had been with Grimmjow again. It always showed in her nature when she had; she took on some of his worst qualities.

"What do you want?" Ggio said coldly, looking at her with a blank face.

She looked slightly taken aback at his tone—or, rather, his lack thereof—but recovered herself quickly and  
said simply, "I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"'Cause I wanna know why you've been avoiding me," she replied, walking closer and sitting down beside him.

Ggio bristled. "I don't what you're talking about."

"Don't think I haven't been freaking noticing!" Apache's eyes blazed. "Dammit, Vega, every time I see  
you, you always run from me and I wanna know why." Impatience bit into her voice.

Ggio got up and started to leave. He didn't have to take this…

"Hey! You didn't answer me, dammit!" she shouted. "Get back here and answer the question!"

"You know exactly why, Apache," he replied, already walking away. Didn't she know what she was doing to him?! Couldn't she sense the words that were burning on the tip of his tongue, just begging to be unleashed? How badly he wanted to tell her off, make sure she knew that he never wanted to see her again because she'd cut him so deep, shattered him so completely?

_"What the hell does he mean, I know?"_ She thought. "Looks like I'll have to force the answer out of him later, I've got other problems to deal with." Sighing, she watched him leave and then turned, heading in the opposite direction. What was wrong with him…?

A few hours later Ggio was wandering the empty hallways doing nothing much until a voice somewhere to his left drawled, "Hey there, Vega."

Ggio looked up and saw Grimmjow walking towards him, a pissed-off look on his face. Maybe he should have knelt; maybe he should have bowed. But Grimmjow was having a bad day, and he was in no mood to deal with Grimmjow. He turned towards the Espada, his eyes narrowing in a glare.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I was looking for someone in the hallways." Grimmjow shrugged, totally relaxed. Ggio tensed. He was planning something.

"Why?"

"Simple…" Grimmjow gave him a sidelong glance, smirking. "Apache's been distant lately, like she's worried about somethin'. So she wouldn't give me any… I was looking for someone to take my anger out on." He said, and with that, he threw Ggio against the wall.

Ggio tried to draw his zanpakuto but Grimmjow grabbed his hand and crushed it viciously, the expression on his face never changing. Ggio could feel all the bones in his right hand snap like toothpicks under the pressure, muscles and tendons turning to mush as joints flattened, cracked, ruptured. The pain was breathtaking.

"Ah, now _that's_ more like it," said Grimmjow. His smirk widened into a perverse grin. "Now, what else… maybe your cute little skull?"

He knew he shouldn't, but Ggio couldn't resist. He reached up with his unharmed hand and flipped Grimmjow off.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, you little prick!" Grimmjow began charging a bala in the palm of his hand. "You wanna die?! Fine!"

Ggio tried to get away or dodge, but it was too late. Grimmjow's bala slammed into him, cracking his mask and coating his face with blood. He could barely see, his vision black around the edges and hazed with red. Ggio saw Grimmjow charging up another bala, an excited grin on his face but he never saw what happened afterward as he went limp pinned to the wall and lost consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

He listened to the silence. He was sure he was perfectually alone. He was sure he was dead. He had no chance of escaping from Grimmjow's bala and he was bleeding to death already so he was sure that he was pretty much dead and if he was dead then this must be heaven and heaven sure felt comfortable at the moment.

A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because he was lying, on some surface. Therefore he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too.

As much as he was convinced of his total solitude, this did not concern him, but it did intrigue him slightly. He wondered whether, as he could feel, he would be able to see. In opening then, he discovered that he had eyes.

He was lying on a comfortable white bed in a room which Ggio recognized as one of the rooms in the hospital ward in Las Noches. His head was wrapped heavily in bandages as was also his hand. The IV was connected to his wrist from which donated blood was pouring into his veins.

"It looks like you've awaken at last." said a familiar voice.

Ggio looked to see Ulquiorra standing in front of him. The Espada's eyes emerald eyes bored into Ggio's own light green ones.

"Ulquiorra why are you here?" Ggio asked.

"Simple, Apache asked me to keep an eye on you." He replied.

Surges of hate weld up inside Ggio at the sound of her name.

"Why would you listen to her? I thought you don't listen to lower ranked Arrancar." Ggio said while to keep his anger down.

"Its personal." said Ulquiorra. "Besides she told me to tell her when you woke up."

"Did she?" he said quietly.

"She was crying when you were unconscious."

This piece of information took Ggio by surprise.

"She was?" he said.

"Yes and after that she broke up with Grimmjow after that. She even said how she was going to kill Grimmjow for what he did to you."

He was shocked. She was no longer with Grimmjow? This was- he didn't know how to describe how he felt. No longer he had to hate her. He could start loving his beloved Apache again. He could have the chance for the two of them to start a romantic relationship. She could be his now. The broken pieces of his heart which had settled in the bottoms of his lungs were starting to put themselves back together and returning to its rightful place. He would no longer would he had to breathe without a tearing, stinging pain.

"So you are happy it seems." said Ulquiorra quietly observing him.

"I don't how to describe it." He replied in a whisper.

"Understandable." Ulquiorra said. "You're fellow fracción hope you wish you would get well and Barragan has _ordered_ youto get better." Ggio couldn't deny that that's how "His Majesty" was.

"You were out for a week." He continued. "You lost a lot of blood so they had to give you a transfusion. You're hand it going to take a month to heal and you have a slight connation."

"You talk too fast." Ggio said.

"That's good should I say some more?" He said.

"No." Ggio said flatly.

"Okay then."

Silence passed by for a few moments then Ggio asked "How'd I end up here? I thought I was dead and I had no chance of escaping that time. Did you save me?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra said.

"You did." said Ggio sounding shocked.

"Must I repeat myself?"

"I'm just checking."

More silence passed by then Ggio asked "So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with Grimmjow and all."

"Well- began Ulquiorra. "Here's what happened."

_Flashback_

_Grimmjow was just charging up his second bala when Ggio went limp and become unconscious._

"_So we're out are we?" said Grimmjow "Well I would have enjoyed seeing you scream as you die but this makes things much easier! You're funeral should be closed casket fucker!" he said laughing insanely._

_Grimmjow's bala was about to make contact with Ggio once again when someone grabbed his arm and sent him crashing against the wall._

"_What the- Grimmjow began to say but stopped and saw that it was Ulquiorra standing in front of him. Ggio's limp body slid slowly to the floor._

"_What the hell are you doing Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow growled._

"_I want to ask you the same thing Grimmjow." said Ulquiorra coldly._

"_I was just about to kill this piece of shit when you stepped in." he growled. _

"_I'm afraid I can't let you do that."_

"_Why because you like him? I thought you had enough being Aizen's fuck-buddy and all jackass." sneered Grimmjow._

"_That's none of you're business you ass." Ulquiorra replied._

_Grimmjow's eyes widened for a moment but then they narrowed dangerously as he said "So that's how you want it huh? Well that's fine by me bastard!" he shouted as he drew his Zanpakutō and charged at Ulquiorra who merely stood there calmly._

_Grimmjow slashed at Ulquiorra but he disappeared using soindo and reappeared behind Grimmjow. Grimmjow was taken by surprised and used soindo to slash behind him but Ulquiorra kicked him in the stomach and Grimmjow went crashing against the wall once again._

"_Now you're gonna get it Dammit!" Grimmjow shouted as he brandished his sword, "Grind Pant-!" he began to say but he was cut off as Ulquiorra appeared in front of him his green cero charged in one hand._

"_Try to oppose me further Grimmjow and all that will be left of you will be half a corpse." Ulquiorra hissed a dangerous gleam in his eyes."_

_Grimmjow looked like as if he was going to say something but he closed his mouth and sheathed his sword. "Alright you win this time, but next time I'll crush you're emo face and as for him, he gestured to Ggio's limp body, he's probably dead already." With that Grimmjow stormed away leaving the two alone._

"_You're nothing but trash Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said. He turned to Ggio's body. "You should be taken to the medical ward otherwise you'll die and a certain someone will be very sad and maybe even suicidal." _

_End of flashback_

"…and that's what happened Ulquiorra finished.

"Thank you Ulquiorra-sama." said Ggio. "I guess I owe you one."

"Sure." Ulquiorra said. Then he asked "What are you going to do about Apache?"

"Huh?"

"I mean now that she isn't with Grimmjow anymore, the two of you can start a relationship."

"Well yeah I suppose." Ggio mumbled.

Ulquiorra nodded and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Apache told me to inform her if you woke up; I'm going to go get her."

"Why do care so much about us getting together?" Ggio asked curious.

Ulquiorra turned to look at him and it was hard to read his expression.

"That is none of you're business." He said coolly and he left.

"_Oh crap what am I going to say to her?" _Ggio thought frantically. _"I know! when she comes through I should say "Apache I love you!" No! That's too crappy."_

For the next few minutes Ggio thought how to tell Apache how he felt, but he came up with no other ideas. So he gave up and just waited.

A little while later the door opened and the object of Ggio's desire came.

"Err... Hey there." Ggio said but no response came from her so he tried a different approach.

"So how are you?" he said but he still got no response. Finally losing his patience he said "Hey are you deaf!?"

"Hell no." was her response.

"Well you weren't talking at all dummy." He said.

"Hey! You're the dummy!" she said rudely.

Deciding to change tactics Ggio said "Ulquiorra told me you were crying."

Apache's eyes widened and then she said "Did he?"

"Yeah."

"I'll kill that emo-faced bastard." She muttered.

"But you were, were you?"

She glared at him "So what if I was? I was freaken worried about you."

Silence passed by then she said "Does it hurt?"

"Huh?" he said surprised at the childish question.

"You know..."

"Oh the injuries? Well they don't hurt as much now."

Then she asked "You never did answer my question Vega."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me." she said impatience biting into her voice. "I wanna know why you've been avoiding me and if you don't tell me I'll force the answer out of you."

Her tone sounded threatening.

"Because of what you did." Ggio said quietly.

"Huh? What the hell did I do to you?" she sounded confused.

"You broke my heart."

"What?"

He glared at her. "Dammit don't you get it? I'm saying I'm fucking in love with you. Apache looked shocked. "I'm been in love with you for a long time, I wanted to tell you but then I saw you kissing Grimmjow in the hallway that night and I fucken developed a damn hatred for you. So I avoided you so you wouldn't see my sorrow and pain. I thought you would be happy with Grimmjow so I thought as long you were happy I was happy too. But I guess I wasn't and I swore that if he ever hurt you then I would kill him myself and die trying."

Silence passed by as Ggio glared at her. She was still stunned and then she said quietly "You really loved me that much?"

"Yeah."

"And you would have died trying to kill Grimmjow if he ever hurt me?"

"Yeah."

Then unexpectedly, she punched the wall violently and she slumped to the floor and Ggio heard her began to sob.

"I didn't fucken realize I did all that shit to you."

'You didn't." he said flatly.

"I love you." She said quietly.

"What?" He sounded shocked.

"I also felt the exact same way about you but then I thought I'd be better off with Grimmjow because he was an Espada and you weren't." She laughed crazily "That was a fucken mistake on my part."

Ggio never thought he'd hear cry himself. He always knows Apache to be tomboyish, stubborn and impulsive but inside all of that tough material there was a loving girl in distress. Ggio knew that there was one thing to do about this. He got up from his bed and winced slightly at his injuries. He went over to the sobbing Apache and kissed her with all the love and passion he had and he made the kiss a little rough.

Apache stopped sobbing and was stunned at this unexpected move. But then she began to kiss him back with the same amount she had. Still in the kiss they both fell backward on the bed not letting go.

Apache ran his hands through his hair and Ggio pulled her against him a little more firmly. They parted for a moment with a trail of saliva connecting their lips and then they kissed again. She put her hands under his mandarin-style jacket and ran them over his chest and his stomach. She felt him shake under her touch. Slowly her fingers fell to the edges of his hakama style pants. He involuntarily moaned into her lips as a response.

"Already trying to get in my pants?" He whispered.

"Shut it!" Apache hissed as she kissed him once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That took lees than three days to finish WAAAAHH-T.

Anyway on to questions.

**1) Was Ulquiorra out of character?**

**2) Do you think making Apache cry was to out of character?**

**3) Whom should Ulquiorra grope later on?**

**4) Did you like the fight scene?**

**5) Can you please read and review!?**


	4. Chapter 4: Rewritten!

**Yes I know I posted this chapter already, but I removed it to make some grammar corrections and to change some things for the story, which may be to your and not to you liking. **

**To Lela Rye, Grimmjow will not accept defeat like that but he won't have much of a further role in this, you'll know why at the end of this chapter.**

**This will be a long chapter so bear with me that it doesn't suck.**

**Warning: Violence, swearing, blood and gore and a possible Lemon will be in this chapter so there might be a warning for it.**

Chapter 3

"What's the matter?" Ggio asked Apache who was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing really." She said bluntly.

"You sure? Because I know that something's pissing you off." He said a twitching smirk on his face.

She sighed. "Fine Sun-Sun went to that Luppi's room last night."

"Luppi, that heshe?"

"Yeah the one who looks like a girl Anyhow she went there last night and never came back until in the morning and she smelled like hot sex."

"Okay so what's your point?" Asked Ggio looking confused.

"My point is that heshe knocked her up and this morning she felt all sick and had cravings for large amounts of food."

"Well that was kind of immature of her."

"Yeah and she thinks she's mature." Apache said with a smirk.

"You're jealous that she had sex with Luppi and we didn't yet"

"I'm not fucken jealous!" she growled her face turning red.

"Then why are you blushing?" He smirked.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"You know what? Forget this I'm outta here! Apache tried to leave but Ggio grabbed her arm and wrapped her into an embrace.

"No don't leave." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling it slightly, "Just stay with me for a while." He kissed her forehead lightly.

She scowled lightly at him. "Fine if it makes you happy _darling_." She pulled him into a passionate kiss wrapping her arms around him tightly as he picked her up and left.

_From a certain distance:_

"Hey they're all alone, let's get them." The first shadow said. His giant teeth gleaming.

"No we're going for her; we can deal with him later. The second one said politely to his comrade.

"Why?" the third one said quietly. His giant form was way larger than all the others.

"Because he's strong and it would be easier when we're done with her. The fourth one said. He was the second biggest of the group.

"It's too bad that all five of us aren't coming out plan, involving her right now but it can't be helped. We will commence our plan by later on." The second one said glancing at the kissing couple who was leaving and with that they left via Sonido.

_An hour later…_

Apache opened her eyes to find herself lying on Ggio's bed. She sat up and touched her lips lightly. Ggio walked into the room. "I see you're awake." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Ggio."

"Yes, Apache?"

"Why do you have a bed if you never sleep on it?" "It's kinda pointless to me."

"I usually curl on the bed since I'm kinda a cat but actually, the night you came to sleep with me was the first night I slept in it properly in about ever I guess." Ggio brought his knees up to his chest. He looked at Apache with wide golden eyes. Apache decided to have some fun with this, so she stared back at him, trying to imitate Ggio's stare. It soon became a contest. Apache inched closer much like an insect until she was barely an inch away from Ggio's face. "What's up?" she asked. Ggio then jumped on top of her, the both of then lying on the bed with Ggio on top of her.

"The ceiling." replied Ggio. Apache giggled which was rare, considering she was tomboyish. "That was a good answer." Ggio looked at her. "This is a very compromising position." he realized. "Only if we make it." said Apache, pulling him down for a kiss.

_Later on in the afternoon…_

Ggio sighed as he walked down the halls to the second Espada's headquarters. Damn was that Apache a good kisser. His lips were swollen from there last kiss. "_But then again she does like it rough."_ He mused to himself. Oh yeah life was good.

However something picked up on his senses. He frowned. It felt like someone's Spiritual Pressure was in flux. He couldn't tell who it was. He would have to use his Pesquisa to find out who it was. So Ggio sat on the floor and got into a meditative state and functions like sonar. He sensed five Spiritual Pressures and it was true that one of them was in flux as it kept going low and then high as if they were struggling with something. He frowned, this one felt familiar but he couldn't quite remember who it was. Then it struck him like a bolt of lightning. He knew who this belong to.

It was Apache's.

Eyes widening, he got up to his feet. The other Pressures, whoever they were, they were torturing his beloved. Anger pulsed through his veins. Who ever it was he was going to make sure that they would never touch _his _Apache ever again. Using Sonído, which he was an expert in, he sped off as fast as he could.

Moments later Ggio arrived at the Third Espada's headquarters and heard something that made him felt sick to his stomach, a scream, Apache's scream. He knocked down the door and looked at the sight that made his face go chalk white, his eyes go wide and his blood go cold.

Nakeem Greendina, the14th Arrancar was holding Apache by the arms who trying to resist but to no avail. Di Roy Linker, the 16th Arrancar was standing in front of Apache and he was beating her up and tearing at her clothes while Edrad and Shawlong were just standing there simply watching.

Apache looked horrible; her face was bruised and slightly bloody. Her clothes were ripped in several places and her gloves were gone. Di Roy was trying to rip off her jacket while Apache was trying to resist however she can.

Ggio just couldn't take it anymore. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" he screamed at them.

They had finally noticed Ggio was in the room and they turned to look at him. Ggio saw that Apache's eyes were wide with fear and it just hurt him to see her in this state.

"Why Vega-kun how nice to see you." greeted Shawlong.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with _my _Apache?" growled Ggio, glaring at all of Grimmjow's fraccion well most of them anyway as Ilforte was no where to be seen.

"You're Apache? Didn't know that she was taken by someone else already." said Di Roy. "We were going to take turns, having our way with this slut you see?"

"_What did you say?" _said Ggio through gritted teeth. It looked like he was going to snap at any minute.

"Yeah and we were going to do it to her again and again until she ended up dead." said Di Roy cockily, a smirk was on his face.

"You're dead." Whispered Ggio. He made to draw his katata but realized he wouldn't do it here, not in front of Apache. "Let's settle this outside." He said.

"You want to do this outside?!" laughed Di Roy. "Why? Because you don't want your woman doesn't want to see what kind of ass her man is?"

"Enough." said Shawlong. "Very well then it you wish, come along." He said to his comrades and they left the room using Sonido leaving Ggio and Apache alone.

"Clean yourself up and stay here." He told her. "I'll be back soon." He too left the room using Sonido.

"Hmmmm…" mused Edrad. "It's a nice day out in the sun, a perfect place to die don't you say Vega?" he said to the fraccion who was glaring at him.

"Now Edrad that's enough." said Shawlong. "I must say four against one isn't fair, are you sure you want to do this?"

"What do you think?" growled Ggio.

"You could end up dying." said Shawlong.

"Only if I take you guys with me." Whispered Ggio.

"Acting tough are we?" said Shawlong. "Very well it's your funeral then Vega."

"Hey Vega! What kind of suit you wanna be buried in?!" Di Roy yelled and then he began to cackle madly but he was stopped short as Vega's fist met his face directly, knocking him to the ground.

"Thank you for volunteering to die first." snarled Ggio.

He quickly used Sonido to get behind Nakeem and kicked him on the back knocking him to the ground and Ggio quickly blocked Shawlong's sword with his own.

"Hmm... you are quick, but not quick enough to dodge this!" he said as Edrad came up from behind Ggio, with his Spiritual Energy Enhancement charged up.

Ggio knocked off Shawlong's sword and used Sonido to get away in time and Edrad's attack hit Shawlong's chest instead. Taking advantage of the moment, Ggio quickly cut Edrad's left shoulder causing him to cry out in pain and spraying blood all over it and attacked Ggio in return but the latter dodged it.

"You know you shouldn't hit your own comrades because you could end up killing them." taunted Ggio.

"Oh yeah?" Edrad swung his blade at Ggio who parried the blow with his own but then Di Roy kicked him in the side cracking a rib or two and it caused him to launch in the air. Di Roy then appeared above Ggio, his nose broken and blood was coming out of it.

"Ha! Looks like you won't be buried in a suit after all since all that's gonna be left of you is a pile of ashes! Die! With that Di Roy unwrapped his bandages revealing the gash on top of his mask and he began charging a cero from it.

Ggio knew he had to hurry or else there was gonna be nothing left of him. He began charging a cero on the palm of his hand as fast as he could.

Di Roy fired his cero at Ggio but the latter dodged with Sonido and appeared in front of Di Roy, his own light red cero fully charged.

"What the-?!"

"This is for attacking _my_ Apache you bastard." growled Ggio before firing his cero at Di Roy, blowing away his entire upper torso. He watched as his lower torso dropped from the air and fell to the ground. Nakeem then appeared behind Ggio and tried to punch him in the face but he dodged it and punched him in the face in return. Nakeem then kicked Ggio in the stomach causing him to spit out a mouthful of blood. He then tried to smash Ggio's head with a punch but then Ggio ran his sword through the fat Arrancar's punching hand causing the silent one to scream in pain. Nakeem punched Ggio away with his remaining hand while nursing his wound.

Ggio decided to use the situation to his advantage. So he ran at Nakeem with his sword in his hand hoping to decapitate the fat Arrancar's head off, but then Nakeem did something surprising. He used Sonído and got in front of Ggio, much to the latter's surprise and head butted him causing his saber tooth helmet to crack and blood ran down Ggio's face and he withdrew temporarily. Nakeem tried to finish him off by ripping of Ggio's head but he punched his hand away and his sword went for Nakeem's head. The latter managed to avoid getting decapitated but he couldn't manage to avoid Ggio sword as it cutted his throat, successfully hitting the jugular vein and spraying blood all over his face and he too joined his comrade Di Roy in death.

Ggio lowered himself to the ground panting. Those two were tougher than he expected. He staggered slightly but he managed to regain his footing.

"So Di Roy and Nakeem are dead." said Shawlong who had a trickle of blood coming from his mouth and clutching his chest.

"I don't care that Di Roy's dead but Nakeem did mean something." said Edrad.

"Yes." said Shawlong. "So Vega-kun, you managed to take out two of us but that doesn't mean that it's going to get any easier for you. Why don't you give up?"

"No way in hell." panted Ggio.

"Very well then, it would an insult if you die without releasing your Zanpakuto." said Shawlong as he held out his sword as did Edrad.

"_Oh shit."_ thought Ggio, his eyes widening.

_"Snip Tijereta (five-pincered insect")._

"_Erupt Volcánica (volcanic beast)._

Their Zanpakuto's dissolved and their forms were covered in smoke.

When the smoke cleared, their forms had changed somewhat. Shawlong had grown armor that covers his arms and upper chest, while his hands transform into long claws and his mask extends down to cover the left side of his face, while the part of his mask fragment, extending out to his right, and becomes a claw-tipped tail.

Edrad's form was slightly different. His mask had reformed into wings on either side of his face and his arms had morphed into gigantic proportions while growing large extensions beyond his shoulders.

"Release your Zanpakuto." commanded Shawlong.

"Don't give me orders!" snarled Ggio. He held out his Zanpakuto in front of him. _"Kuichigire, Tigre Estoque (Bite Off, Tiger Rapier)" _Ggio Vega's Zanpakuto dissolved and his form was surrounded by smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Vega's form had changedappearance changes slightly. He becomes more tiger-like, with a much-less feminine appearance. He gains red strips on his cheeks and forehead. His hollow mask becomes slightly elongated at the back, with the saber teeth being slightly more pronounced. His white jacket continues down into a black-embroidered white loincloth, with large black stripes running along the sides of the jacket and running the same pattern continuing down onto his now exposed legs, which is now concealed in a more form-fitting white material that stops at the thigh. His feet became fur-covered and cat-like. His knees and elbows are covered in a blond fur. The most pronounced change is, with the transformation, he gains long squared-off blades on each wrist. His braid grows to become very thick and long, hanging down to his knees, stripped blond and black with a squared-off blade similar to the ones on his wrist, hanging off the end.

He glared at his opponents. "Let's finish." He said flatly before he charged at them.

Edrad directed the heat into his fists and fired them (kind of like a bala right?) at Ggio which the latter. Shawlong attacked Ggio with his claws which the latter blocked with his blades. He then knocked Shawlong away and tried to cut him but he dodged it effortlessly.

Edrad then used Sonído to appear behind Ggio (much to his surprise) and punched him with a heated fist sending Ggio flying a distance away.

"Well did you survive that?" said Edrad as he laughed.

Ggio got up; his body had been burned quite a bit.

"Hm… so you did survive. But don't think that you'll survive the next one!" said Edrad as he fired another heated fist attack at him. Ggio dodged it and used Sonído to increase his speed as he charged at Edrad.

That won't save you!" shouted Edrad as he began firing rapidly at him.

Ggio nearly avoided being a roasted tiger as one of Edrad's attacks nearly hit him. He fired a bala at him but he dodged it. Finally as Ggio finally got close enough to him, he pivoted over Edrad much to his surprise and got behind him and impaled Edrad through his back with one of his wrist blades.

"What…" gasped Edrad as blood came from his mouth? Ggio narrowed his eyes as he drove his second blade through Edrad's spine, cutting it in two. Edrad was dead before his body had hit the sand.

"Edrad…" said Shawlong as looked in sadness at his friend's dead body.

"Looks like you're the only one left Shawlong." said Ggio. But to his surprise Shawlong chuckled nastily.

"What's so damn funny?!" demanded Ggio.

"You say I'm the only one left, but are you really sure?" As he said this Ggio felt a seriating pain in his chest, also he was also in the air skewered through the chest by what looked like a horn? He was then thrown from it towards the sand.

Ggio gasped as blood came from the wound in his chest and he raised his head to see who had attacked him.

"Ilforte…you…bastard." gasped Ggio as the older brother of the 8th Espada grinned although you couldn't see it seeing as he was in his release state.

"Yo what's up bro?"

"You're late." said Shawlong.

"Hey sorry bro I was busy."

"With what?"

"Never you mind." said Ilforte waving his hand or hoof.

While the two were talking, Ggio got up from the ground clutching his chest and breathing heavily as the blood continued to come. _"Damn …it… that bastard…is gonna pay…."_ His vision was beginning to blur.

Ilforte was the first to notice. "So you still alive bro?" he called. "Well don't worry; I'll put you out of your misery." With that he began to charge a cero between his horns.

"_Damn…it, if I get hit then it's all over."_ thought Ggio as he watched the cero being charged up. Then a plan formed in his head, it probably wouldn't work but he still had to try anyway. He began running towards them, his own cero in his hand, charging.

"Your cero won't save you now!" laughed Ilforte as he fired his cero at Ggio.

Ggio had expected this. So he fired his cero not at the oncoming cero but at the sand. The force of the cero impacting on the ground sent Ggio flying high in the air and avoiding Ilforte's cero just in time. While in the air, Ggio began charging a bala as he began falling back towards the ground as fast as lighting, with his bala fully charged and aiming for Ilforte.

Ilforte looked up towards the sky. "What the-!" but he never got to finish as Ggio's charged up bala/blade wrist went right through his head crushing the bones, tendons, nerves and the brain into pieces. Ilforte's body fell, blood pouring from the hole in his head. Quickly as he could, Ggio then pierced Shawlong's chest with his blade wrist.

"You..." gasped Shawlong before he fell back on the ground his eyes open wide open.

Ggio gasped as the metallic taste of blood was caught in his throat and he spat out a mouthful of it as he fell towards the ground gasping.

"Ggio!" A fear stricken Apache came running as fast as she could toward him. She knelt next to the fallen fraccion and put his bloody head in her lap.

"What… are… you… doing…here?" gasped Ggio. "I told… you to… stay inside." Well I didn't listen did I?" Gently, she placed him on he ground and looked at the chest wound inflected by Ilforte then she began to cry uncontrollably.

"You're gonna die are you?"

"Maybe darling."

"Ggio please don't leave me!" she cried. Apache bit her lip so hard that a bead of blood came down. She then placed her lips on his bloody forehead and whispered something to him.

"I love you darling…" Ggio smiled as he closed his eyes for the last time the darkness consuming him finally.

"No! Ggio! Wake up! Don't die! Please! Ggio!" Apache begged. But she was too late. Those lovely golden orbs were closed and would never open again. Forever.

She hugged him tightly and she screamed in the middle of the afternoon with the sun at its fullest shining on his dead body. "Ggio!"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**You know, reviews could help! **

**Okay, that was totally unexpected. But I wanted to end this quickly. But don't worry, there is an epilogue. (Remember what happened in the nonexistent lemon part of this chapter… O.O) Please, review meh! **

**So what do you think? Good or bad?**

**Oh! Here's a bonus omake that has nothing to do with the story!**

Ulquiorra was minding his own business as he walked down the hallway of Las Noches reading a book along the way.

"Hmmm…" he mused as he flipped a page of the book. This book was certainly interesting.

Here he was, minding his own business and he was about to finish his book, until he bumped into something and the book fell out off Ulquiorra's hands as he felt soft and squishy in his hand.

"Well then, this feels nice." He said but then his face turned from interest to horror as he guessed what he might have grabbed. Looking up, he saw a murderous Tres Espada glaring down at him.

"Um…hi Halibel-chan." Ulquiorra said nervously while silently praying to god she wouldn't kill him.

She didn't say anything as she cracked her knuckles menacingly with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Oh-'' Ulquiorra didn't get the word "crap" out before she punched him far away into Szayel's lab. Let's just say the scientist wasn't too happy with this development.

Ulquiorra remained in the medical ward for the rest of the week and he silently wept for the fact that he didn't finish his book.

That was why he would never read while walking ever again.

**Gagboy-Bleach.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm terribly sorry that I killed off Ggio in the last chapter! Please don't kill me! (Cowers in fear) Remember when I said about the lemon thing? Well you know what happens in a lemon chapter (if you don't know then you are an idiot). So without further ado, here's the epilogue!**

**I don't know Bleach or its characters sadly.**

* * *

_A few months later…_

"Apache are you there?" said Ulquiorra, knocking on her door.

"Yeah, I'm here," she replied, "Come in bro."

Ulquiorra opened the door and saw his sister lying on her bed.

"How many times I told you not to call me that?" said Ulquiorra.

"Sorry.' Grinned Apache, "Well calling you Ulquiorra-sama sounds stupid now don't you think?"

"Yes." Sighed Ulquiorra, "But still, call me by something other than bro."

"No can do."

"Crud." He muttered.

She punched him on the arm lightly. "Don't say that in front of him." She scoffed, motioning to the crib next to her bed where an infant was sleeping peacefully.

"How is he?" asked Ulquiorra peering at the infant.

"He's fine." Replied Apache.

"Have you come up as to who the godparents will be?"

"Yeah, Barragan-sama and Halibel-sama will be."

"They will be most pleased to hear that." Said Ulquiorra.

"As well as so many uncles and aunts." She laughed.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" questioned Ulquiorra.

"Yeah, I have."

"What will it be?" he asked, keen to know the name of his nephew.

**(The kid looks exactly like the father except his eyes are amber and his hair is black with a dark blue tint in it.)**

His name will be…Tigre Vega and he will be a powerful Arrancar in all of Hundo Mundo."

* * *

**The End! Please Read and review!**

**I know, lame name right, but it was all I could some up with! But yep, that's the epilouge. Sorry about the unexpected OOCness. Anyway, please read and review!**


End file.
